Our Little Secret
by PLLAnonymousLiar
Summary: Aria is persistent on getting what she wants; Mr Fitz. But when Alison DiLaurentis goes missing, she discovers things might not go as smoothly as she thinks. Ali had a stalker before she went missing, a dangerous one. What if the stalker moves on to Aria and her friends? And even worse, what if the stalker is someone she's close to?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please review :) xoxo**

* * *

I smiled as I walked over to Mr. Fitz's desk to hand him my essay paper. He looked up as he noticed me standing there and raised his eyebrows.

"Already?" he asked quietly, careful not to disturb the other students.

I sat on his desk and his eyes widened as he looked at my exposed thighs as the beautiful printed dress rode up a little. "What can I say," I whispered back, "I'm a fast writer."

I smirked as he squirmed in his seat and cleared his throat, "A-alright Ms. Montgomery, please take your seat."

"But I like it here," I pouted and sat further back on his desk, parting my legs a little. He nervously looked around the class and tried not to look at my legs.

"Please go back to your seat Ms. Montgomery," he said more sternly.

Mr. Fitz was my hot 24-year-old English teacher. I had the biggest crush on him since he started here and I always found a way to tease him. To test his self-control. I could tell he wanted me by the way his eyes travelled over my body, absorbing every detail. The way his eyes would flash with lust before he controlled his expression turned me on badly.

But he always was so controlled and it was frustrating. Sighing I reluctantly got off his desk and walked back to my seat, chewing on the bottom of my pen as I looked out the window bored. I gently tapped my boots against the floor, earning a few irritated looks from my classmates.

Mr. Fitz glanced over at me as I was looking out the window. I could feel his eyes on me and I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I was careful not to let him know I knew, because otherwise he would look away. I wanted him to look at me. It made me feel like I had some sort of power over him that he couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Once he looked away from me, I let myself have a good look at him.

God, he was gorgeous. Just looking at his deep blue eyes made me breathless. My eyes fell on his lips and I wondered what they would feel like on mine. Probably amazing. I heard the bell for the end of the day ring and students were quick to hand in their papers and leave the classroom.

"Ms. Montgomery can I have a word with you, please." I heard Mr. Fitz ask while the other students were leaving. I gathered up my books and put my handbag over my shoulder, walking slowly to his desk.

"Yes, sir?" I looked at him and our eyes locked.

"This paper is really good. Have you done this before?" He questioned sounding impressed. I smiled and leant against his desk.

"I've read the book before. But I haven't done work on it."

"You're writing is very promising, if that's the direction you're heading in. Most of your work is spectacular. Is this something you're into?" He smiled at me. Oh how his smiles made me swoon.

I awkwardly cleared my throat trying to shake off my thoughts.

"Uh yeah, English has always interested me. It's my favorite subject," I grinned to myself silently thinking, _and apparently English teachers_.

"You're going to go far. English was always my favorite subject too. Keep it up."

"Thank you Mr. Fitz." I smiled blushing lightly before walking around to his side to sit on his desk like I was before.

"You're a really great teacher." I nodded and noticed him squirming again. Whenever we were close the sexual tension was thick, and this made him nervous.

Good.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered and a grin slowly spread over my features.

I noticed then that he wasn't looking away from me. His eyes were lust filled and I bit my lip.

"Mr. Fitz?" I questioned hooking my feet on his chair and sliding him closer to me. He gulped and looked up at me

"Yes?"

I smiled and leaned forward, my face inches from his. I could feel his shaky breath on my skin.

"Why do you always resist me?" I tilted my head resting both my hands on his cheeks. He didn't answer. I sighed softly and took his hand before resting it on my thigh, biting my lip.

"A-Aria. This is wrong." He said breathlessly and I put my finger to his lip, silencing him.

"I know you want me." I mumbled and he looked uneasy, barely moving. I liked the way he said my name.

Don't worry; it'll be our little secret." I whispered reassuringly and shivered as I felt his hand brush over my thigh. I moaned softly and tilted my head back and I felt his fingertips very softly brush my panties. My breathing became uneven as he moved his hand to my other leg, travelling further up.

A loud knocking at the door made us both jump and I quickly got off his desk, he straightened up the few things I had knocked over on his desk and tried not to look guilty. I sighed frustrated at the unwanted intruder.

"Come in," he called moving closer to the desk to hide his erection. I smirked and went to say something when the person at the door walked inside. It was another teacher- none I had ever had for any classes.

"Ezra, I hope I'm not interrupting," she smiled warmly at us both and I rolled my eyes; none of them saw it.

"No, no of course not Maggie. I was just telling Ar- Ms. Montgomery that her writing is going to go far." He cleared his throat at the awkward-almost-mistake. I smirked and bit my lip, walking around to the other side of the desk, picking up my bag and books.

"Yeah, thank you Mr. Fitz." I decided to leave since 'Maggie' obviously wasn't. I wasn't too sure if she was a teacher here or not.

"Aria? You forgot something." He handed me a folded piece of paper and I raised my eyebrows.

"Thanks… Bye Mr. Fitz," I gave him a seductive smile before turning to Maggie, "bye." I nodded and rushed out the room. _Damn it._ I frown to myself as soon as I'm in the deserted hallway; _I was so close to having him. Then that Maggie had to interrupt._

Chewing on my lip as I walked to my car I wondered who she was. Was she a teacher here? Girl friend? _Wife_? Oh god. What if Mr. Fitz was married? What if I just half seduced a married man? I assumed he wasn't married because he was so young, but what do I know?

My thoughts took a turn for the worst.

_Who cares if he's married,_ I thought bitterly, _it's not like it can get anymore wrong than him being your teacher._

Maggie was irrelevant, I decided. Wife or no wife, I planned to have him by the end of the school year. Maybe even the end of the week. But I was getting too ahead of myself, it was already Thursday.

"Aria! Wait up." I looked over my shoulder to see Noel jogging up to me. I rolled my eyes and almost didn't stop.

"Hey Noel." I plastered a fake smile on my face and looked up at him once he caught up to me. To think just a short time ago I had the biggest crush on him. Before I decided I'm into older guys, that is. Now his attempts at flirting with me were kind of annoying. I did enjoy it sometimes, but the only reason I'd be flirting with Noel is because I'm bored, or Mr Fitz hadn't given me the usual attention in class.

"What are your plans for today?" He grinned at me and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Probably just hanging with the girls, why?"

"Well there's this new movie out and I was wondering if you wanted to see it tonight?" he looked hopeful.

I almost said no, but for some reason I had a soft spot for Noel. Plus maybe a normal night out with guys my age would be good for me, take my mind off of Mr. Fitz for a while. If it were even possible.

"Sure." I nodded biting my lip, "what time?"

"I'll pick you up around 5?" He smiled, clearly happy and relieved I said yes.

"I'll see you then." I nodded smiling back before waving to his friends who were obviously watching us. I walk back down the hallway heading towards my car. I wonder if Noel thinks this is a date. _So what if he does, _a selfish part of me thinks that maybe I could use him to make Mr. Fitz jealous. I shake my head clearing my thoughts, what was I thinking? To hurt Noel in order to get it on with my teacher? Ugh, _Aria, _I mentally told myself off. How could I be so heartless? Noel had done nothing bad to me in the past, and here I was having thoughts of how to use tonight to make Mr. Fitz jealous.

But the truth is I knew I'd do anything to get him. Even if it was just for one night. One perfect night with him. But surely after one night he wouldn't be able to resist, he'd be back for more and I'd let him.

I had never had sex with anyone before but I was more than willing to give it all up to him. Even if it hurt a lot, surely the sensation he caused me when he touched my leg wouldn't be fully hidden by the pain. I bet he'd be so gentle, careful not to hurt me. He could teach me what he likes and help me explore what I like. I was so caught up in my thoughts I barely noticed I was breathing heavy outside my car like a total weirdo.

Blushing I unlocked my car door and hopped inside.

"Ah, crap," I mumbled when I looked down at the schoolbooks. I had forgotten to put them back in my locker. Sighing I shook my head, there was no way I was going all the way back into the school to put my books back. They can wait until tomorrow.

I was about to start my car when I realized the folded note Mr. Fitz had passed me. I frowned in suspicion because I was about 85% sure I hadn't dropped anything. I unfolded the paper slowly with shaky hands and smirked to myself. In messy hand writing read:

_Aria. If you ever need anything at all, here's my address and phone number. Don't be afraid to text or call._

I couldn't stop smiling as I started my car, heading in the direction of home. Maybe I could find an excuse with my parents and go over tonight. _Shit _the movies with Noel. Ah damn it. Well there's still after, I could tell my parents I was staying at Spencer's and have a secret sleepover with Mr. Fitz. The thought made me smirk and I slowly bit my lip thinking of all the things we could possible get up to. Most involved his bed.. his couch.. shower..

_Ugh_ I need to stop thinking about that when I have things to do, he always gets me to hot and bothered. As I pulled up to my house I frowned in confusion. Why were there police at the front of my house? Crap. I quickly got out of my car and locked the door before rushing inside my house. My mother was sitting on the couch, my dad beside her comforting her.

Where was Mike? Oh god, I hope nothing happened to him.

"Aria," a police officer addressed me. He looked familiar, "I'm detective Wilden, and this is detective Stanton. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"What is this about?" I asked shakily. Trying not to seem intimidated.

"Alison DiLaurtentis."

"Ali? What about her?" I frowned and wondered if she had spilled about the Jenna thing. She wouldn't would she? Oh god, what if she's pinning the blame on me? I wanted to go to the police. I did.

"Your friend Alison is missing. We were wondering if you might have any idea where she is." He looked at me seriously.

"Wh-what? She's missing!?" I felt like my heart had just been ripped out. Oh god, I hoped she was okay.

"Yes."

"Oh god. Oh no," tears sprung to my eyes, "Sh-she said she had thought someone was following her last week. Oh my god I hope she's okay," I started to cry and my mother stood up to wrap her arms around me.

"She thought someone was following her? Did she tell you anything else? Who she thought it was?"

I shook my head and sniffled, "She didn't. She just told us she'd handle it."

"Okay, well if you can remember anything at all, don't hesitate to call me," he looked at me seriously before passing me a card with his number and the name _Darren Wilden._ I was pretty sure he had gone to Rosewood, that's why he looked so familiar. I frowned remembering that he used to be quite a party boy and hung around with Jason DiLaurentis. God, stoner or not I used to be so in love with Jason when I was younger. Of course I steered clear because Ali would have killed me.

Poor Ali; missing! I prayed she would come back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the rest of the day in bed crying. I decided not to go hang with the girls because I was too upset to leave the house. Poor Ali. She would never run away! She had everything she wanted. She was popular, rich, beautiful and young. She had such a bright future ahead of her. Ali sure loved the attention, but she would never take it this far. Would she? _Remember the Jenna thing, Aria?_ My subconscious reminded me. I closed my eyes, every time I thought about the Jenna thing I felt sick with guilt. It was an accident of course, but that didn't change the fact it was our fault and someone else took the fall for it.

Oh god. Toby. Toby wouldn't do this to Alison, would he? She had something over him to make him take the blame. She never told us what it was, but it had to big for him to take the blame for blinding someone. His _stepsister_. She refused to tell us, claiming everything was taken care of. I sighed looking at the time, I was getting a headache from all this thinking. It was almost time for my plans with Noel. Reluctantly I got out of bed in need of a really big distraction. One that maybe included making out in a dark cinema with Noel Kahn. I walked over to my closet, wondering what to wear. If Ali weren't missing, she'd be the first person I'd call about this. The thought almost had me in tears again but I took a deep breath and pushed the thought out of my head. _Focus Aria_, I told myself. I chose a plum coloured sleeveless shirt and a tight black skirt with silver studs all over it, quickly I slipped the shirt on and then the skirt, making sure the shirt was tucked in so it was a little puffy. I then slipped on my new heels, tying the laces on them. I had brought them with Hanna on the weekend. They made me look taller, since I'm 5"2. Looking in the mirror I groaned. My previous make up was ruined from all of the crying.

I quickly fixed my make up and hair, then added some accessories. I grabbed my handbag and looked in the mirror. Noel was going to want me, but I wondered if I was a little over dressed. I looked like I was going to a party or a nightclub. Oh well, I looked good. I was putting my phone into my bag when I heard a horn beep at the front. Biting my lip I saved the address and number Mr Fitz had given me into my phone and hid the paper incase my parents found it.

"Ella?" I called out to my mom; she and my father let my brother and I call them by their first names.

"Yes dear?" she came from the living room to look at me. I quickly ran downstairs and kissed her cheek, careful not to leave a red lipstick mark on her cheek.

"I'm going to the movies with Noel."

"Alright, have fun. You know your curfew unless you call me."

"I do, and I should be back before then. Love you." I ran out the door, she didn't comment on my attire. I've always had my own type of style.

Noel was waiting for me in his car, there were two other guys I recognized from school but had never talked to in the back. So there wasn't going to be any making out.

"I hope you don't mind, it's not just going to be you and me" he said as I got into the passenger seat. _Well obviously_, I thought. He couldn't take his eyes off my exposed legs. I could hear the guys in the back whispering to each other about how hot I was and how 'they'd do me'. Ugh, like they'd ever even get a chance to 'do me'. And how immature could they get? Sex must be too much of a grown up word for their immature asses.

"Of course I don't mind," I plastered a big fake smile over my face, fooling them all. Noel relaxed and smiled back, his more genuine than mine.

"Good. We're meeting a few others to get ice cream and hang before the movie."

"What time does it start?" I questioned.

"7:40." He nodded as he pulled out of my driveway.

I stayed silent the whole ride, listening to the three of them talk about football and the movie we're seeing. A movie apparently about explosions and guns and action. Nothing that I'd be interested in. I suddenly longed to be in the cinema alone with a massive popcorn watching my favorite old movie, _it happened one night_. I looked out the window sighing.

"You ok?" Noel mumbled lightly touching my hand, the other two guys were engrossed in their own conversation and Noel was looking at me concerned.

"Fine."

"I heard about Alison…" He parked the car.

"How do you know about that?" I looked at him confused. _What?_ I had only found out a few hours ago.

God. Why did I not see this coming? Of course I wouldn't be able to take my mind off of it, gossip and rumors in Rosewood spread as fast as people can tell.

"Are you talking about Alison?" one of the guys in the back interrupted our conversation.

"Everyone knows about that, you were her best friend right?" the second guy spoke up.

I blanked on what to say, looking at all three of them speechless. I was not expecting this, but I should have been.

"Uh, yeah I am her best friend." I frowned. They were talking about her like she was… _don't think it Aria;_ I shook my head to clear the dark place my thoughts were heading.

"Do you know what happened?" Noel asked.

"I heard she was taken and murdered." The first guy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. I felt tears sting my eyes again. How could he say that?

"I heard she ran away to marry an older mystery guy."

"Guys, cut it out." Noel warned getting out. He walked around to open my door and I got out silently, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and upset now.

"She probably knows more than she's letting off. You're looking damn fine tonight by the way Aria, I'm surprised Noel got you to say yes." The first guy grinned at me, not hiding the fact he was checking me out. I felt disgusted and shot him the worst evil look she could manage.

"You better shut the fuck up." I stepped towards him.

"Damn, you're hot when you're mad Pixie."

I opened my mouth to say something when Noel took a step in between us.

"Whoa, Wesley don't talk to her like that. Just stop it, let's go meet up with the others." He took my hand and I didn't even look back at Wesley. How dare he accuse me of things when he doesn't know me? Ugh.

We walked to the ice cream place to meet Noel's other friends. There were about 5 other people, 3 guys and 2 girls. I briefly wondered if Noel brought me here to show me off. All eyes were on me, the two blonde fake cheerleaders I noticed from around the school whispering to each other as they looked at me. No doubt about Alison.

"You know, if you're going to whisper about me, at least don't make it so obvious." I smiled sweetly at them yet my tone was sarcastic. They stopped and looked a little embarrassed. I shook my head. Everyone was talking about Alison. I started to feel sick. How could they be so… inconsiderate? I stayed silent, listening to them joke and talk about Alison until it came close to the movie.

"So you ready for the movie?" he asked everyone as his eyes settled on me. I shook my head.

"I can't do this." I mumbled under my breath to him then spoke louder, "Well, it's been a _pleasure_ meeting you all but I'm just gonna leave." I nodded and stood from the table everyone was around.

"Wait, wait, wait, Aria?" Noel stood also and lightly grabbed my arm. I sighed and looked annoyed at him.

"What?" I snapped, sounding harsher than I intended to.

"I'm sorry." He begged, "Please stay."

"Noel, I can't. It was a mistake coming tonight. Thanks for the invite but I refuse to stay," I started walking off fast. Very aware that Noel was my ride here and it was getting dark.

"Aria!" He called after me but I kept walking, allowing the tears I had held in spill. How could they joke about Alison's disappearance around one of her best friends? I looked around at the street signs, this cinema wasn't my usual one so I was a bit disoriented. How was I getting home?

I was about to give up and break down crying on the street when I grabbed my phone out. I went through my contacts crying, wondering who I could call. I went past Emily's name, Hanna's, Spencer's and my Moms before I scrolled down a few more when hovered over the contact M.E.F. I took a deep breath running my tongue over my bottom lip.

Why not do something stupid? The rebellious thought came to me without much effort. I looked at the address and blinked. It wasn't far from here! Finally, the universe is working in my favor for the first time tonight. I walked a few blocks before I finally found what I was looking for. The apartment building where the one and only Mr. Ezra Fitz lived. I looked at my phone quickly before typing in the code he gave me. I walked up the stairs so I could have time to put myself together, but by the time I reached his floor I had only made myself cry again remembering it. It was now 8:25pm. Hesitating I shakily knocked on the door.

He took a while to answer and I almost left. But as I was turning to leave, he opened the door. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him, he had nothing but pajama pants on.

"Aria?" he said shocked, I dragged my teary eyes from his glorious bare chest to his face.

"I… I didn't know where else to go, who else lives around this area."

"Are you ok?" He looked concerned and I shook my head, breaking down. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm sorry for coming here Mr. Fitz." I managed, feeling like I could barely breathe.

"Shh, Aria. What happened? We're not in school, call me Ezra." he mumbled kissing the top of my head. I hugged him tight and rested my head on his chest. He smelled amazing and I felt safe here with him.

"My friend is missing." I sobbed.

He lead me to his couch and I explained everything, from when I got told Alison was missing to how I ended up at his apartment. I liked that he actually listened, and I liked the anger he got in his eyes when I told him that the guys were saying, and I liked the way he stroked my hair to calm me. I could hardly believe I was here, in his apartment crying and pouring my heart out about everything. He made me feel like everything was all right. I texted my mom that if I don't come home I'm staying at Spencer's, not ever wanting to leave this moment.

We sat in silence for what seemed hours, the only sound was the ticking of the clock, and his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through my hair repeatedly and would occasionally kiss my temple. I closed my eyes briefly before looking up into his eyes, surprised to see he was already looking at me. I looked to his lips and ran my tongue over my bottom lip. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to want me. I needed him to want me.

Deciding to take my chances I leant forward and kissed him feverishly, not giving him a chance to protest. I thought he was going to push me away but I was surprised when he tangled his fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue on the inside of my mouth and moved my hands to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and shifted me so I was sitting on him, straddling his waist. I heard him groan as I grinded against him, one of his hands ran up my stomach under my skirt on my thigh. His touch sent electricity running through me, it left my skin tingling. I whispered in his ear, sounding more vulnerable than I intended.

"Do you want me?" I asked and bit my lip as his hand ran further up my skirt, pushing it up as he did. He looked up into my eyes and a flash of emotion came across his face, guilt or uncertainty.

"Yes I do. More than I should." He nodded and kissed my neck; I let out a sigh of relief. I thought he was going to push me away. He unzipped my skirt and discarded it somewhere behind the couch before wrapping my legs around his waist and picking me up. He kissed and sucked all over my neck as he carried me into his room; my breathing picked up and I snuck a glance around. He seemed pretty damn single to me. His room was exactly like I'd imagine, boyish yet grown up; there were books everywhere. Totally single.

He gently tossed me onto his bed and I giggled, grinning as he got on after me, hovering on top of me. I ran my hands over his bare chest and stomach as he kissed to my lips again. Ezra leaned down to undo my shoes. I bit my lip and watched him as he tossed them somewhere near his dresser. I felt nervous as kissed all the way up my thigh to my stomach softly, gently pushing up my shirt as he kissed further. I tangled my fingers in his hair moaning. His kisses made me squirm; I was so turned on. Apparently having sex for the first time hurt. He was being gentle, but he definitely didn't know I was a virgin. I certainly wasn't going to tell him, fearing he would stop.

I shakily ran my hands to his pajama pants and smirked softly, rubbing his erection through them. He moaned and I bit my lip, liking what I could do to him. I pushed his pajama pants down his legs, losing them somewhere on the bed. I couldn't care less about where his pants ended up. He kissed up to my breasts and pulled the shirt over my head and throws it somewhere in the room. He gently unhooked my bra and I started breathing heavier. I continued to rub him with my hand through his boxers as he kissed all over my breasts.

I suddenly felt brave as I pushed his boxers off, making my intention that I wanted him _now _clear. He raised his eyebrows surprised and pulled my panties down, throwing them somewhere with his. I pulled his lips to mine and laced our fingers above my head. My breathing was harsh and my heart was ready to jump out of my chest it was beating so fast.

He pushed into me slowly and I let out a startled cry.

"Are you alright?" He sounded confused. I bit my lip hard and tried to show no pain.

I nodded pulling his lips to mine again, "Keep going." I ordered and he didn't waste anymore time.


End file.
